Looking over my shoulder
by katiedidTwigg
Summary: After Germany leaves to go grocery shopping, Italy is viciously kidnapped by a notorious serial killer. Will he ever escape the bonds of this narcissistic rapist? You'll have to read to find out!


**Warning: This story includes cussing, homosexuality, kidnapping, rape, and drug use. If any of this may offend you or cause a relapse then it is advised that you do not read this. **

The day started as any other normally did. The sun shone upon my face waking me from my slumber in the nicest way possible. As usual Ludwig was not at my side as he has always gotten up before the sun had a chance to wake him. I stood and dressed in my normal blue military uniform and combed my hair careful not to touch my curl. I checked the part in my chestnut colored hair in the mirror before heading down stairs. Ludwig was eating his normal sausage at the table and smiled at me when I walked in the room. "Guten morgen, Italia." He said before I kissed his cheek. "Buongiorno Germany." I said smiling, I could smell the sausage on his breath but it didn't bother me. I loved that smell.

I made my morning pasta and sat beside Germany enjoying it. Germany was reading the news paper that morning while drinking coffee. I remember thinking it was strange because normally he'd try to strike up a conversation with me as he drank his coffee. I remember looking at the front cover and seeing an article about a serial killer. I brushed it off thinking it was in a far away place. Now I wish I didn't.

Anyway, as I finished my pasta, Germany turned to me and said "I'm going to town to pick up groceries want to come?" Oh how I wish I did now. But the fact is, I whined and said no because I hated grocery shopping. It was boring and Germany always yelled at me for running off.

Later that day Germany left to go grocery shopping but not before kissing me good bye. I treasure that kiss now and remember it vividly. It was no different then our normal kisses but it's still so special now. It's amazing what time can do.

Anyway. An hour had passed by and I became bored sitting alone in the house that Germany and I shared. So, I decided to take a walk. I walked along my normal path through the woods. It was a bit lonely because I was normally accompanied by Germany. I remember letting my mind wonder to how my big lovable German and I had finally confessed our love for each other and the day that Germany proposed to me for real. As I thought about it, I touched the small iron cross necklace he gave me that day when I said yes. Our wedding wasn't planned yet but I was still I very excited about it. It was at that moment that I heard a noise in the woods to my left making me snap out of my little day dream. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. My mind played games with me making me think it was a scary wild animal. So, I turned around and started home. The next thing I knew was I had been hit in the head with something hard and that was the last happy thing I remember about that day.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a dark, damp room that smelled of must and mildew. It looked like a basement with cement brick walls and pipes jutting from the walls every which way. The ceiling was just wooden planks that showed the bottom of the floor above me. There were bright yellow fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling that buzzed and flickered sending eerie shadows over everything around me. My head hurt and I had a gag over my mouth. I tried to move to get the gag off but my arms were tied to the wooden chair I was sitting on by rope that scratched my skin if I moved. I tried to move my legs but they held the same fate. I started to panic and started crying, wishing so much that Germany would appear. As I thought about Ludwig I looked down and noticed my iron cross necklace was missing. I looked round frantically for it searching everywhere my eyes could see. Hot tears streamed down my face faster.

It wasn't too long after I had finished crying that I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. A pair of arms wrapped around my chest slowly. My heart pounded in my chest as I looked down at the arms. They were those of a white, sizable male and they were unbuttoning my shirt. I moved trying to get the arms off of me and tried to tell him, no to get off, but the gag made me make noises that no one could understand. The arms kept moving and finished unbuttoning my shirt when I felt breathing on my neck. I shut my eyes tight and wiggled in my chair. I could feel the hands rubbing all over my chest, feeling every part of my chest and abs before stopping to play with my nipples. Then a voice I had never heard before that moment whispered in my ear "I'll make you feel 100 times better then that German can." My eyes shot open when he said that.

He knew that Ludwig was German. That meant he had been stalking us for a while. My body felt cold as The arms moved from my chest making me curious. I looked around trying to see what would happen next when I felt a needle prick my right arm. I winced at the pinch but then felt a warm, tingling feeling go through my blood stream. When the warmth hit my heart it flooded all over my body and my mind started moving slow. I felt a state of pure euphoria spread over me. My senses of sight, hearing, and touch all heightened. It felt like I was on a cloud and when I closed my eyes it was like a firework show.

The next thing I felt was the arms return around my chest but with my heightened sense of touch it felt amazing. And I hated myself for feeling that way. Germany was the only one that should be able to make me feel good. But this man gave me something that made me feel amazing. And I hated him for it.

The next thing I knew was my pants were off and this perverted bastard was stroking my length. I tried so hard not moan or get aroused but I failed and soon climaxed. Panting I tried to look at my capture but before I could he slapped me across the face then said, "I am a god. Do not try to look at me. Or else you will burn." I nodded crying and apologizing. The presence left as I heard his foot steps leave. I closed my eyes and soon passed out.

The next day I awoke still tied to the chair. I felt filthy and sick to my stomach. But i noticed I didn't have to pee. It was strange because i normally always had to go. I looked down and went wide eyed. A catheter was sticking out of my side. I screamed looking at the bloody gauze that covered the wound. I felt the pain in my side once I saw the intrusion and tried to scream but no noise came from my dry throat. I thrashed around trying desperately to escape my bonds. I was so distracted by trying to escape that I didn't see the silhouette of a man appear out of no where. When I tried to look to see who it was I was slapped across the face hard and then a needle was plunged into my arm. I screamed in pain and the voice of the man from the night before angrily said, "I warned you last night not to try to look into the face of God! Now you will pay for your sins." The warm tingly feeling that I felt last night returned as the man pushed the plunger of the strange substance into my veins. The same feeling of euphoria returned and my senses heightened 200 fold. I saw the few spots of mold on the walls under the pipes that I couldn't see earlier. I heard the man's clothes move as he bent over. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "this is the nectar of the gods. It will make you feel great. But will kill you if you use too much." The man stepped out in front of me and pulled out his length which was already erect. I saw every detail of the man's penis from how thick it was to all the veins it had. The man grabbed my head and tried to force my mouth open. I blushed and clenched my eyes shut and turned my head away. I may have came for another man but I would not pleasure another man. Not when I loved Germany so much. I already felt filthy and unfit for Germany.

I was smacked across the face and with my heightened senses it felt like I was smacked by the hand of a body builder, but I ignored it. I would not break so easily.

Then I felt the sharp, cold blade of a knife press hard against the thin skin of my throat. My eyes flew open and I looked at the hand that held the knife. The voice then said, "you will open your mouth and suck my dick before I have to cleanse this world of your sins." Fear flooded my body and tears streamed down my cheeks as I nodded. Oh, how I wanted to shake my head no and die instead of dirtying myself with anyone other then Germany but I knew Germany would rather have me dirty then dead. So I opened my mouth and he plunged his length into my mouth to the hilt causing the tip to slam into the back of my throat, gagging me. I hated the taste of this man. It wasn't sweet and clean like Germany's was. This man tasted dirty and salty. I had the urge to just bite his length to make it stop but I sucked on it so he wouldn't hurt me. I heard the man moan and felt him grab the back of my hair making me bob my head and slam his tip into the back of my throat. I gagged every time he'd bob my head down but couldn't vomit because nothing was in my stomach. I shut my teary eyes closed and just let him do whatever he wanted with my head hoping it would all end quickly. Finally it did, he came in my mouth making me choke on it as I was unprepared. I opened my eyes as he pulled out his length and fixed himself. Tears streaked down my face and sobs erupted from my sore throat. I hated myself for what I had just done. The man put the gag back on my mouth and left. It wasn't long after I cried myself to sleep dreaming of Ludwig coming to get me out of this hell.

When I awoke this time I was starving. My stomach growled and I craved pasta or any food substance for that matter. Even if it was the pasta that Germany made that the noodles were too over cooked and the sauce had to much salt in it. Salt. Just the thought of the taste made me shudder and whimper. I would have even vomited by just thinking of the taste if I had anything to throw up. My throat felt bruised and sore still making me want to gag.

To distract myself, I looked around the makeshift prison cell I was in and notices it was dark except for a lone light bulb hanging above my head. I sighed watching the small bugs swarm around the bulb as if they left they were to die with out it. I wished I was a bug at that moment so I'd be able to leave and return to Germany. Knowing him he'd probably squash me but at that moment i didn't care. I had to see Germany one more time. I knew he was worried sick by then. I had been missing for over 24 hours. As I was deep in thought I didn't notice the man stumble over with a strong odor of alcohol. But when I did it was to late to scream. He pushed my chair over with such force it broke apart. My bonds became loose and I tried to get them off but before I could the man had pulled me over to him. I started to panic, hyperventilating and heart pounding in my chest telling me to fight. I struggled against his grip trying to get free but the man pined me to the floor. The gag became loose and fell off. I begged him to stop and let me go. The man didn't reply but ripped my dirty rumpled clothes off my small body. I screamed realizing what his plans were and struggled harder. He moved his arms so only one hand was holding both of mine down and using his free hand he pulled out his erect member and lifted my hips so my butt stuck out. I struggled harder refusing to let this happen. But his grip tightened and I felt my right wrist pop and an unbearable amount of pain spread through my arm. I was so distracted on the pain in my arm that I didn't notice him position himself until he thrust into my entrance. I felt as if I was being torn in half, screaming in pain as tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt the pain of being ripped in half worsen as he started moving. His movements drunk, fast paced, and radical causing blood to leak from my entrance. I squeezed my eyes shut, crying and waited for the nightmare to stop. Finally I felt him fill my entrance to the brim and pull out. It was then I heard him collapse. I opened my eyes to see him passed out on the floor. The man was sweaty and looked to be about 45. He had thinning, almond colored hair that had some streaks of grey in it along with a mustache and a small beard. I didn't pay much attention to his clothes so I don't remember what he was wearing anymore.

I took the chance handed to me and freed myself from the bonds of the ropes that scratched and dug at my limbs and stood shakily as my legs felt like jello. I felt blood and semen leak down my legs as I stood but chose to ignore it. I put on my pants weakly but carefully and walked to the stairs trying my hardest not to fall. I bumped into a nearby dirty, rusty metal table. On this table were several vials of a foreign liquid and needles as well as my necklace. A sense of relief washed over me as I picked up the necklace that meant so much to me. I put on my necklace with shaking hands and smiled at the familiar cool feeling of the metal touching my chest.

I looked more closely at the vials on the table. I knew the strange liquids was the same liquid that the horrible man made me take but I felt drawn to it now that I could give it to myself. With out realizing it, my hands took a few vials and out and put them into my pockets. Then taking the needle, I filled it with one of the left over vials and injected the "nectar of the gods" into my veins. I felt the familiar feeling of euphoria and instead of dreading it as I once did, I loved it. I laid the needle in it's case carefully and put it in my pocket.

I looked at the old, rotting wooden stairs and took a deep breath before climbing them. Once at the top I realized I was in a small hall way of a nice looking house. The house seemed well kept and smelled clean. I looked down each way of the hall way before deciding to go left. What I found surprised me. Down the hallway I discovered three rooms. One room had a king sized bed and a closet that had the clothes of both a man and a woman. The next room was designed to look like a Disney princess room with pink walls with small blue painted on crowns and flowers and a small toddler sized bed with a pink comforter on it. The room itself was littered with dolls of all sizes and clothes. The next room was painted blue and designed to look like a miniature garage with a twin sized bed that was designed it look like a race car. Toys also littered this room but these toys were small cars and action figures. It was then I realized this man, this horrible man that kidnapped, raped, and killed people for fun, had a wife and family with young children. I was shocked, horrified even, to think this man could have a family. I ran to the other side of the house and found a door. I opened it and instantly felt a cool breeze hit my face. I shut my eyes letting the calming feeling of freedom rush over me. This door, this wonderful oak wooden door with a brass door knob, lead outside, lead to freedom. I didn't care at that moment where I was. All I cared about was being free. So I did what I did best. I ran. I ran into the thick, dark woods that surrounded the house. As I entered the forest I noticed how thick it really was. To get through the dense forest I had to push through branches and thorn thickets that cut into my already sore skin. I ran and ran for what felt like miles when I felt a cutting pain in my side. I looked down and the catheter that hung on my side that I had forgotten about, was half ripped out and bleeding profusely. I didn't know what to do so I ripped the small, thin, plastic tube out ignoring the pain and threw it on the ground before running farther. I ran and ran until I felt weak. The wound where the catheter was, was still bleeding profusely and I was bleeding out. But I was not going to give up. I had fought so hard to get away and stay alive so I could see Germany again. I was not going to give up here not when I was so close.

I stumbled around for what felt like an eternity. Finally I fell onto a road. I stood back up weakly and stumbled around on my sore bleeding feet. I tried walking down the road but my vision became blurry and my knees became weak. I fell to my knees, pain ebbing through my entire body, only now noticing the injuries covering my body. I stared down the road in a daze. I let my mind wonder to anything it wanted. In that moment I thought about Germany, the wedding, having a family of our own,

And everything in between. In that moment I was the calmest and happiest I had been in a long time. After what felt like hours, I saw a light. I thought I was dying, that I had failed in my attempt to get to Germany. I started to weep, letting the hot tears wash my face. But, as I stared at the light it became two lights. I realized instantly they were head lights and waved my uninjured arm around praying the driver would stop. And he did. It was a police man that was coming from his beat. He stopped the car and rushed over to me. I remember his voice most about him. It's was quaky and unsure but oddly calming. I explained everything to him crying and he listened, albeit he was wide eyed and he wrote everything down in a note book. Once I had finished telling him all I knew, he took me in his car and drove me to the police station. I had to make a report to the station and explain everything again. During this time, I hid the contents of my pockets from the man that was writing out my report and the other policemen walking around doing their jobs. I knew that if they found it on me I could easily lie and say the man might have put it I my pocket but I felt that I _had_ to have the "nectar of god" or I'd die. At that point I felt I was already dying with out it. But I ignored it. The police medical staff fixed my wounds and abrasions before splinting my wrist and making me take a DNA rape test. My wrist was broken but I had to go to the hospital the next day for a cast. After I made my statement they called Germany.

It felt like forever but, when Germany arrived he was in his normal military uniform but it was unkempt and rumpled. His normal slicked back hair was in his face and messy and he had bags under his eyes showing he hadn't slept in days. He ran over to me and held me close to him. I shook in his arms like a scared puppy and let all my fear come out in long, heart filled sobs as I cried into his shoulder. Germany kept whispering calming words into my ear and kissed all over my face. But I noticed the kisses were wet and his voice became huskier as he spoke. When I looked up at him, he had his own tears streaming from his beautiful sky blue eyes. I hugged him tight and we both cried in the middle of the police station.

After a while of crying, Germany picked me up and carried me to the car and drove home. As we were driving I told him everything that had happened and even told him about the "nectar of the gods" I had in my pocket. His eyes went wide at my confession and he asked me for the substance. As I gave it to him he rolled down his window and threw everything from the car as we were driving. In that simple moment I felt my heart stop and screamed,

"What was that for!?" Germany looked at me a moment in shock and said, "Italy. I love you and I can't have you involved in drugs. Especially not those types of drugs. I will not risk your health or our relationship like that." I glared but nodded understanding although I still felt like yelling at him for throwing my stuff out.

When we got home he helped me shower and dress in my night clothes. He left to call everyone and tell them that I was OK. I laid on the couch, not wanting to be alone, watching him talk on the phone. Before he started making the calls he said, "They were all worried sick about you, even England. They all sent out the best detectives in they're countries to help search for you." I felt loved and fell asleep on the couch listening to Germany's voice. Later on, I felt Germany carry me to our shared bed and tuck me in before kissing my forehead and joining me. I snuggled close to him and had the best sleep I had in years.

I had a really hard time overcoming the addiction I had with the "nectar of the gods". The withdrawal was worst part of getting over the addiction. I started drinking drinks with high levels of caffeine to get

over the feelings of being with out it. Even then it took a few years to finally get over the addiction. And even longer for the nightmares to stop.

Even after watching the perv put in jail 20 years ago I still have nightmares about those few days. I found out I was missing for 4 days. I was shocked. How could I have so few memories of the time I was there? I asked Germany about it and he said i was probably drugged with other drugs that made me forget my time there. I don't know what happened during that time, but I'm happy he made me forget. I don't think i could handle more then I already remember.


End file.
